


Casualties of War

by Deans_Fetish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Gen, Plotting, Spoiler warnings for Season 6 if you squint, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-14
Updated: 2010-11-14
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans_Fetish/pseuds/Deans_Fetish
Summary: Castiel meets with the King of the Crossroads.





	

Stars shone brightly in the night sky over head, dotted with wispy grey cloud puffs. The crisp, cool breeze that rattled the tree leaves buffeted the angel’s trench coat about his legs and tousled his dark locks about his head as he stood dead center of the crossroads, waiting. 

“Oh look what someone left _me_ ,” Crowley remarked as he sauntered up behind the angel. “Is it because I was a very good boy or because I was a very bad boy?” He asked as he walked around the angel, coming to a stop before him, giving a small one shouldered shrug. “I would prefer that it was because I was such a bad boy, myself,” he supplied. “But,” he exclaimed with a devilish smirk, “you’ll likely tell me that the time is neigh for repentance or some such blather,” he spat softly, giving a roll of his eyes. 

He fixed his gaze on the angel, “Little late for that, don’t you think?” 

A muscle in Castiel’s jaw twitched before he drew in a deep breath and turned his head. 

“I take it you heard about my brother, the Arch-angel, Raphael?” He asked without emotion. 

Crowley frowned and shrugged a shoulder, “I heard that he’s a bloody arse,” he answered, eyeing the angel, a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips. “And I hear you pretty well agree with that.”

Castiel turned his head, looking back at the demon before him. 

“Raphael wants to jump start the Apocalypse. He wants to resume the battle between Lucifer and Michael.”

Crowley’s mouth dropped open momentarily before he clamped it closed. 

“He can’t do that, it was already taken care of, Dean and Sam ---” Crowley began to argue.

“I know what Dean and Sam did,” Castiel calmly cut him off. 

He shook his head, “No, it can not be allowed to happen. The death toll would be catastrophic… and the angels that are fighting this war… my brothers and sisters…” Castiel muttered softly, his head slowly bowing as he shook it sadly before lifting it once more to look at the demon. 

“I have to stop him,” Castiel stated matter-of-factly. “No matter the cost.” 

Crowley quirked a single intrigued brow at the angel, his lips curling upward in a wicked smirk. 

“And this is no doubt why I come to find you here in my neck of the woods,” he glanced around them at the nearby wooded area, “no pun intended.” 

“I need you to do something for me,” Castiel agreed with a small curt nod, “I need the location of Purgatory.”

Crowley’s eyes widened, “Purgatory?” He asked, “The place where even angel’s fear to tread?” He snickered, “And why would I find that for you?” 

“I need the location so that we can put Raphael there, trap him in his own hell where he can not do any further damage.” Castiel explained. 

“If Raphael and his angels manage to break Lucifer out of hell, how do you think the Morning Star is going to deal with the traitor who helped put him back in his cage?” Castiel asked, azure eyes narrowing on the demon before him. 

Crowley glared at the angel before him, “You bloody winged bastard,” he spat angrily. 

“And just how am I supposed to find Purgatory for you? I can’t just pluck the location off a bloody map for Chrissake!” The demon shouted.

Castiel simply stared at the demon, azure eyes intent on dark brown, muscle twitching in the angel’s jaw. 

Crowley scoffed and clenched his jaw, “Alright fine,” he spat. “I can get the information you want… I know where to get it… but I am going to need a hunter… a good one.”

“I want you to pull Sam out of the pit,” Castiel said calmly. 

“What?” Crowley asked before shaking his head, “No, I can’t do that. I don’t have that kind of power and why would I if I did?”

“Because I asked you to and I can give you the power.” 

Crowley’s brows rose, “Handing out pay grade increases are we? Did Daddy give the okay for this? Oh wait, Daddy isn’t home anymore is he?” He chuckled. 

Castiel didn’t answer. 

“So, you give me the juice to spring the moose and then what? I still need a hunter.”

“You’ll have Sam.”

“No, I need a good one, a really good one,” Crowley corrected, tilting his head to the side as he thought it over, “Like maybe Samuel Campbell,” he supplied with a malicious smirk. 

“You pull Samuel down, I’ll pull Sammy up, it’s a win, win situation for us all,” Crowley offered. 

“Fine,” Castiel muttered through his teeth before turning around to go. 

“Oh, just one thing though,” Crowley added, “I want Sam’s soul,” he added causing the angel to turn back around. 

“Repeat that,” Castiel demanded. 

“Sam’s soul, you know, bigger than a bread box,” Crowley sneered, “I want it… call it ransom. Just until I know that I am not going to get double crossed in all this. I have to protect my delicate arse after all,” he explained with a shrug. 

Castiel stared at the demon for a long moment, muscle twitching in his jaw. 

“Once I know that I am home free, I’ll put it right back. No harm, no foul,” Crowley promised. 

“Fine,” Castiel agreed, “and no one finds out about this meeting. No one finds out that we made this deal.”

“And in ‘no one’ you of course mean, Dean,” Crowley supplied. 

Castiel didn’t answer only glared at the demon. 

“I will destroy you,” Castiel warned softly. 

“Understood,” Crowley answered with a nod. 

Castiel turned back around, disappearing in the flutter of angel wings. 

Crowley’s lips curved upward in a devious smirk as he watched the angel fly away. 

“Interesting…” He muttered softly, before the new King of Hell disappeared. 

Miles away at Stull cemetery in Kansas, Sam Winchester awoke laying in wet grass as rain fell around him, with no memory of how he had gotten out of Hell.


End file.
